Cruel Intentions
by PandorasDeath
Summary: Harry and Ron Have A Bet About Who Will Seduce Draco First. All The Characters Look And Act Like Extras From A Calvin Kline Underwear Ad. SLASH Maybe Character Death...we'll see how it goes.
1. Who's House? Say what? Ron's House!

A/N: Now that i've finally completed 'To End It All", my gloriously dark peice, and rewritten "Raven's Fly" another bit of darkangst, i'm goingto be placing my full attention on this piece...and maybe a new dark fic, and you know now that i think about it i should probably finsish Hamlet it's been almost a year now...JK. thanks for the reviews and i hope this peice feeds your addictions to HP SLASH

"Oh…Oh… Oh God!" Seamus screamed out as he came into Harry's mouth. His entire body contracted, his knees buckled and he slumped to the floor, still panting. Harry got up and wiped the semen form his lip,

"Honestly, I keep telling you, just call me Harry" Harry got up from his knees, which now ached from the hard floor he had been kneeling on. He cast a glance around the deserted classroom. It was dank and dirty and was sparsely furnished. It had a few desks and a couple chairs and the mirror of Erised in the far corner.

Harry, who had not seen the mirror since his first year, didn't even recognize it. He moved in front of the mirror in order to straighten out his appearance before going to class. He looked absolutely perfect if he did say so himself.

Harry looked curiously back at Seamus who was still trying to recover. The boy he had just sucked off was beautiful. He had straight, even, white teeth. His sandy coloured hair fell in elegant waves around his face and his smile was absolutely charming. This didn't strike any kind of reverence or emotion in Harry, all his conquests were beautiful.

Seamus looked up at Harry, "Where are you going? I thought we might spend the day together" Seamus was still smiling goofily up at him. His Irish accent was thicker than it had been the night before.

"Sorry I cant I have a big term project due, got to get cracking, see you around" with that Harry was off.

Seamus's mouth just hung open stupidly, it dawned on him what had just happened. Harry had just used him for a quick fuck, and he had given it to him, he felt so ashamed.

Harry laughed to himself as he made his way back to his dorm room. He was the best and he knew it, no one was out of his league he had had nearly everyone worth having in the school. Gay or straight it didn't seem to matter, in the end they all succumbed to him. He had been playing this game for years and he always got what he wanted.

Harry stopped one dorm room before his own and swung the door open. Ron was lying naked on the bed with a self-satisfied look on his face. "Good morning mate" His long red hair fell in graceful strands around his face hanging down past his shoulders. He stretched his arms, yawning loudly, and then tucked them back behind his head.

Ron was the only boy that Harry was truly faithful too. In fact they were kind of partners in their little game. Between the two of them they had had every boy in the school (and a few of the more attractive teachers). Harry loved his beautiful red hair, his sexy muscled chest an arms, his cunning smile, and more importantly his firm tight ass.

Harry grinned more widely. "I am the best" He declared and fell on his back onto the bed. "Do you know who I just sucked off" Harry asked somewhat rhetorically.

Ron bent over Harry's head and went in for one deep ravishing kiss that turned Harry's lips red. "No, but they taste good." Ron replied falling back onto his pillows.

"None other than the dark brooding Seamus Finnegan" Harry looked up quite pleased with himself. "And let me just warn you, in case your curious enough to try him for yourself, he's a screamer" Harry relished this extreme feeling of superiority. "Go ahead don't be shy, you can say it, I am the best"

"Are you now?" Ron crawled cat like over to where Harry was and reached between his legs. Harry swatted the hand away.

"Not until you admit that I'm the queen of the castle and you're a dirty rascal" Harry said haughtily.

"Well see I would but I wouldn't want you running around with false impressions of yourself" Ron laid back and let out a deep throaty laugh.

"What's so funny, you think you can do better?" Harry was annoyed with the way Ron was laughing, like he knew something Harry didn't.

"Well yeah I do. Or rather I have" Ron withdrew a pair of boxers from behind the pillow. The boxers were pink polka dot with the monogrammed letters of D.T. on the waist band.

"You have to be joking. He told me he was straight as a board, no turning around, no switching sides he liked girls" Harry was annoyed. "He said he didn't play for our team" he said sulkily

"well he does now" Ron used the boxers to dab the invisible tears at Harry's eyes. Harry tore the boxers from his hand and thrust them roughly across the room.

"So what you sucked off Dean Thomas big deal. Even straight guys like a good blow job now and then."

"Well actually, rather, it was the other way around. What was it he said…oh yeah, I taste like cherries? Is that true Harry? Do I?" Ron asked mockingly. "The stupid git, can you believe that people still fall for my naïve innocence?" He went into a mockery of a scene from the night before. "I swear I've never done this with anyone else before, you're my first" He batted his eyes girlishly.

"I can't believe this" Harry said.

"Don't worry love it's no shame being second best." Ron moved to kiss him but Harry pulled away.

"You think you're the best, you are a mere warm up act compared to me" Harry spat. He got out of the bed and started pacing, as he always did when he was agitated.

"You reckon so, well than how 'bout we test that theory?" Ron said ignoring the insult Harry just offered up to him. "I've been thinking about this for a little while now and I think it's time to settle the matter once and for all. Here are the terms. We will both agree upon one person who we will both pursue. Who ever gets to them first wins."

"And what, per say, will they win" Harry's curiosity was peaked.

Ron thought hard for a moment. "The loser has to be the other person's absolute slave in any way the winner wants." Ron declared.

"Agreed," Harry said it like as though it had been a challenge. "But who will be the target. It can't be anyone we've ever had before that would be awkward. And a real challenge nobody that would be willing. They have to be beautiful I do have a reputation to uphold you know."

"Not asking for much are you?" Ron said sarcastically. "hmm… well no one we've had eliminates our house, the Ravenclaws, and all the attractive Hufflepuffs. 'No one willing' brings to the Slytherin house. Well there just a bunch of gargoyles." Ron paused a moment "I know. Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Sure he wanted a challenge but Draco Malfoy was a little extreme. He hated Harry and Ron with a fiery passion.

"Think about it. He's the perfect candidate. Neither of us has had him, obviously, he hates us both with a vengeance and he's absolutely marvelous" Ron concluded. He looked perturbed at Harry's less than ecstatic face. "What's the matter Harry afraid of a challenge?"

That was all he Harry needed to hear "O.k. I'm in." Harry reached out his hand to shake on it. Ron grabbed onto it and pulled him into bed.

"I was thinking we could do something a little more substantial that shake on it" Ron breathed down on him in low sensual tones. He tore the robes from Harry and began to suck on Harry's smooth, hairless, and well muscled chest.

"Well aren't we insatiable this morning" Harry laughed.

"Only when I'm around you, love" Ron purred moving his mouth lower on Harry's chest.

Harry's cock was already standing at attention when Ron brought his full lips to it. Harry could have died than and there with a smile on his face. It felt so good, no one else could compare. Ron slid the whole of Harry's length into his mouth running an eager tongue around the head and down the other side of the shaft. Harry was writhing on the bed unable to keep still. Ron was the only one that could bring Harry to climax in less than five minutes. Harry jerked up violently as he came, spilling into Ron's hungry mouth.


	2. The Game Plan

Harry began to plotting out how to get to Draco first that very day. He could not afford to waste any time because he was sure that Ron wouldn't. Harry spent all transfigurations class that day thinking of ways on how to get to the beautiful blonde but somehow he always ended up getting distracted by images of Ron and Draco in various winning scenarios. Far from enraging Harry they only seemed to turn him on, he couldn't afford to lose, his free will was at risk.

By the time Care of Magical Creatures class was half over Harry was starting to panic. Ron kept whispering over to him about how he would be spending all his time that night alone in a Prefects meeting Draco. He even walked right up to Draco and said very audibly "I've been told to confirm that all the Prefects will be in attendance at tonight's meeting, you'll be there right" He smirked over at Harry.

Draco was so caught off guard by this obvious maneuver that he couldn't even come up with an insult he only mumbled that he would be there.

But far from making Harry lose his temper Ron had given Harry an idea. His smile widened maliciously as a plan started to form in the back of his mind. If he was lucky he would be able to kill two birds with one stone. One being getting to spend some time alone with Draco and two keeping Ron form getting anywhere near Draco.

Harry walked right up to Draco after afternoon classes and punched him in the face. After scrapping around in the entrance hall for a few minutes professor McGonagall came over and broke up the fight.

"Unacceptable! Completely Unacceptable!" She was completely beside herself with rage. "I've had enough of you two and your little vendettas against one another. What was it this time!" She was shouting at them.

"But professor" That was as far as Draco got.

"Enough! It doesn't matter why. The two of you have been riding my nerves long enough! You both have detention tonight at seven and every night this week" She informed in her most dangerous voice.

"But professor I've got a prefect meeting tonight" Draco whined.

"You should have thought of that before you decided that fighting in school corridors was an acceptable use of your time." Professor McGonagall informed him.

"You will both be in the transfiguration classroom at eight tonight to serve your first detention, I suggest you not be tardy." She left them and went into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Way to go Potter, brilliant plan brawling in the entrance hall in front of teachers. Did you ride the small bus to subtlety school?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, completely nonchalant, "Oh well whatcha gonna do?" Harry said and went in to dinner.

He sat down next to Ron who was looking especially smug about his meeting tonight. Harry saw no reason to inform him of the change in plans, he would find out tonight at the meeting. "Don't worry love, I'll give ol' Draco a kiss from you" Ron said into his ear making Harry's hair stand on end. Harry tried to concentrate on his pork chops, which was no mean feat when he could feel Ron's hand creeping into his lap.

Harry gave a sharp intake of breath as Ron slid his hand into his pants. Ron started firmly stroking Harry under the table something he had gotten steadily better at. Harry looked up as Hermione entered the Great Hall she threw them both a look of utter disgust and sat down next to the head boy, who incidentally was her boyfriend.

Ever since they began to see each other Ron and Harry had stopped being friends with Hermione. It wasn't entirely their fault they sort of just drifted apart. Hermione didn't take things well when she found out what was going on. It didn't help things either that her and Ron had been dating at the time. She had the misfortune to walk in on them while Ron was giving Harry the best blow job of his life. Ever since then they hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other.

Harry saw this as something of an improvement seeing as how Hermione was always pestering them about homework and rule breaking. Harry gave a quick intake of breath as Ron started to pick up the speed, he knew his arm must be getting tired, a typical Ron maneuver. Harry jerked in his seat coming allover Ron's hand. Ron lifted the hand up and followed Harry's gaze over to where Hermione was sitting. He caught her eye and started licking at the fluid on his hand. She threw him a look of utmost loathing and returned her attention to her dinner.

Harry got up from his chair and decided to put the second part of his plan into action. He looked around the great hall and found what he was looking for, a Creevy brother. He walked over to Colin who was sitting by himself and started up a conversation.

"Alright, Colin?" Harry asked flashing his most winning smile.

"Oh, Harry I didn't see you there. Pull up a seat." Colin said making an effort to clear the piles of books from the seat beside him.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you. Actually walk and talk im going to be late for a meeting so we'll have to do it along the way." Harry said trying to sound thoroughly inconvenienced.

Colin got up from his chair "Sure no problem." They made their way out of the entrance hall without saying a word. Harry had a very certain direction in which he wanted to head and if he planned it just right he could pull off his magnificent plan. Harry had to catch professor McGonagall before she set off for detention and have her overhear certain things.

He turned the corner and saw her talking to professor Flitwick, show time. "I've been meaning to ask you, Colin, if you had considered trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team" Harry lied. "you know that two of our chasers are leaving this year and I think you've got what it take" They were approaching Professor McGonagall, he would have to hurry this if it was going to work.

"Really?" Colin looked like he was going to wet himself.

"Yeah I was actually going to offer to help train up a bit this year." Harry turned his body so that he was facing Colin and deliberately not noticing his head of house.

"That would be great" Colin was drooling. Harry repressed the urge to burst out laughing. "How about tonight"

"Sorry, buddy, I can't I have detention with McGonagall tonight." They had just walked past her and he could hear the distinct clacking of her shoes behind him. She was taking the bait, his plan was working.

"Oh that's too bad." Colin looked like someone had just told him Christmas was cancelled.

"Yeah well its McGonagall right. Her detentions are so easy. I actually prefer them. Not going to be anything too hard now is it." He started laughing for good measure. "You know most teachers try and make the punishment fit the crime but she just assigns automatic lines or chores. I'm not exactly complaining, now am I. now it was something terrible like being locked alone in a room with that disgusting creep Malfoy than maybe I'd feel worse, but lines, what a joke." Harry gave a magnificent performance. He started to laugh to himself, then rolled his eyes as Colin joined in. the kid was truly brainless.

"Well it's just too bad it has to be this week though. Perhaps next week we can practice." Colin looked hopefully.

Harry turned completely and looked at Colin putting a hand on his shoulder "I am really looking forward to it, it'll be the time of our lives" Harry said trying to look sincere.

"It's a date then, next week." Colin looked like he had swallowed a coat hanger.

"See you later I got to go to detention now" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.


	3. The First Attempt

Harry entered the transfigurations classroom and took seat near the front. He pulled his quill and parchment and stared at the closed door. A moment later the door opened and Draco stalked in. McGonagall was obviously going to some lengths to pretend that she hadn't over heard him earlier. His plan was working so far.

She walked in and glanced at Harry and then over to Draco who was now unpacking his things as well pulling out quill and parchment. Harry couldn't have been more pleased. Draco had just emphasized his point and helped the plan along immensely. Harry would have to find some way to thank him for it later.

"Put your quills and parchment away boys. Tonight's detention will be somewhat different from what you are used to." Professor McGonagall's voice was deadly calm. She didn't seem to like being thought of as predictable or soft.

"Since regular detentions don't seem to have much effect on the tow of you I thought maybe we might try a different tact. You two will serve your detentions in this classroom alone and without wands tonight and every night there after until you two can resolve your issues and agree to cease hostilities." She looked quite pleased with herself. She obviously thought she had bested them at their own game.

"But professor" Draco started to protest.

"if anyone leaves this room before I come to relieve you for the night they shall be given extra punishments on top of detention. Oh and _Accio Wands_" she caught the wands in one hand and with that she walked swiftly from the room.

Harry's plan had worked like a charm. He was guaranteed hours alone with Draco unsupervised, he had snatched the beautiful blonde from Ron's grasp, and he had evaded following through on his promise to help Colin with practice, even though he had no such inklings to keep the promise it was an added bonus. That, Harry thought, was why he was the master.

Harry reached in his bag and produced a cherry flavored lollipop. He stuck it in his mouth and sauntered over to where Draco sat fuming at his desk. He ran the lollipop over his lips staining them slightly red.

"Way to go Potter" Draco scowled up at him completely unaware that he was being hunted.

"Don't sulk Malfoy, its not very becoming." Harry walked around to the other side of the desk and pulled up a chair so he was facing Draco. Harry sat down straddling the chair and leant over the table bringing his face to within inches of his nemesis.

Harry looked at Draco making sure he had his full and complete attention. Harry ran the lollipops head around the outside of his lips before taking it into his mouth deliberately poking it against the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes and made a loud "Mmmmm" noise.

Harry looked up and if he wasn't much mistaken he saw the pale boy flush. Harry smiled widely. "These are really quite good you know. would you like one" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively putting an entirely different meaning into the offer.

The blonde flushed more deeply "Fuck you Potter" Draco's voice cracked a little. It held none of its usual lazy drawl.

"Why Draco I had no idea you felt that way about me" Harry looked hungrily over at him. "I must say that's the most tempting offer I've had in a long while" Harry was enjoying making the other boy uncomfortable. He should have done this ages ago.

"That's not what I meant" Draco blushed deeper "and don't call me Draco"

Harry moved cat like around the desk so that he was now standing inches away from the other boy. Draco was a good three inches shorter than Harry and wasn't as strong physically or magically. Harry laid his lollipop on the desk.

"Why not?" Harry asked pulling a chair up close to Draco and sitting. "We've known each other for nearly six years I think its time we stopped calling each other by our surnames don't you"

"No, that would imply that we are something other than enemies and we are not" Draco looked sarcastically up into the Gryffindor's eyes, clearly not impressed by Harry's argument.

"Yes but think of how much time we will be spending alone together trapped in this classroom. It would be silly to keep referring to each other as Potter and Malfoy. And what if our dear professor's plan works and we end up being _friends_. Would we not then start referring to each other as Harry and Draco?" Harry said changing his tone slightly to make the word 'friends' sound dirty.

"I would rather rot than become friends with you Potter" Draco's voice was thick with emotion.

"Then we shall be spending oh so much time together alone in this room. You know I think do prefer your plan. There are so many things we could do together that don't require us to be friends at all." Harry moved his hand onto Draco's thigh and squeezed lightly.

The boy jumped and fell backwards out of his chair. "What do you think you are doing Potter" he sounded embarrassed and almost frightened.

Harry moved around the chairs and jumped on top of him. Harry straddled the boy's hips and pinned his arms to his sides. "Come now, Draco. Don't tell me you've never thought about it. Never fantasized about what it would feel like to have my lips on yours, my hands all over your body, buried deep inside you." Harry had a look of deepest desire in his eyes.

"Get off me Potter or you will pay." Draco spat at him trying to throw him off but not managing to do more than wiggle around enticingly. The friction was having an unwanted reaction from the blonde boy. Harry felt a slight hardening underneath him.

"So you have thought about it?" Harry was enjoying his triumph.

"No!" Draco said but could not look Harry in the eyes.

"Lie all you want but your body says differently" Harry moved his hand to run one finger along the fabric over the rapidly hardening penis of his nemesis. He heard a noise, was it a moan? Was this conquest going to be easier than he had thought?

"Get off me…" That was all Draco could say before Harry leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Draco's.

Harry marveled at how soft the lips felt. He pushed his tongue out to taste those plush lips. Draco let out a noise of shock and Harry seized the opportunity to plunder the boys mouth. Exploring with his tongue and relishing the sweet taste of Draco. Harry had released Draco's arms without even realizing it and was now running his fingers through the silky strands of Draco's hair. Draco used the opportunity to push Harry from him and scramble out of his reach.

Harry was surprised to find himself being thrown from his prey into a nearby desk. He looked up in time to see Draco grab his bag and stalk out of the classroom. Harry got up and walked back over to the desk, he picked up his lollipop and put it back in his mouth. He sat back down at the desk and started thinking.

If he wasn't much mistaken he had felt Draco's desire for hi through the thin material of the school robe. And what was more for a few seconds he was sure he had felt Draco respond to the kiss. Not bad for the first encounter. He would just have to build on that tomorrow.

Harry walked over to the door, thinking, he would have to make up an excuse for Draco not being there when the professor returned. He opened the door hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy's ass as he walked away. Instead he saw Ron walking with Draco laughing and touching his arm.

That little sneak, Harry was impressed at how quickly Ron had picked up where Harry had left off. Ron was good, there was no denying it.


	4. His Best Asset

A/N: Just a short update, and you can expect more of those soon. Also this is just a working title i'm hoping to find something more original and am open to suggestions

Ron had shown up the bi-weekly prefects meeting with a bounce in his step. He had already worked out a brilliant plan for winning over the trust of his prey, Draco. He arrived early and watched as everyone filed in, everyone took their appropriate places around the table. The different houses sat together but organized themselves by year. This meant that Ron was forced to sit beside his ex best friend, ex girlfriend, soon to be head girl, know it all freak, Hermione Granger.

Nearly everyone was present and accounted for with one exception. There was a missing space next to Pansy Parkinson. Where was Draco?

The Head boy slammed his thickest book down on the table in an attempt to call the meeting to order. "Alright everyone we have a lot of new business to discuss so lets keep the mindless chit chat to a minimal level" the Head girl began to stand and start making announcements when Ron interrupted.

"Wait we're missing somebody, Oy! pig face where's Draco?" it was Ron's little pet name for Pansy.

She scowled back at him, apparently she didn't think much of the nickname. "He's trapped in detention with your idiot best friend." She sniffed back haughtily.

Ron looked surprised and a little impressed. Harry was getting better at this than he was. Ron would have to think up a new way of spending quality time with ol' Draco.

The Head Boy was looking thoroughly unimpressed with the interruption, "What a shame, but as I see the Great and Glorious Ron has finally decided to grace us with his presence so perhaps all is not lost." He drawled sarcastically.

Ron had to suffer through three hours of mindless prattle about rules and events and various other boring issues. Not to mention one endlessly long speech on Hermione's part on the mistreatment of the house elf's. At which point Ron had rolled his eyes so many times that he was becoming concerned that he might seizure.

When Ron exited the meeting he was tired and bored. This, he thought, was why he usually faked sick for these stupid meetings. He started to walk back towards the common room, falling behind the other Gryffindor's because he was getting lost in his thoughts, when someone rushing out of a classroom bowled him over sending them both flying.

Ron looked up and couldn't believe his luck. It was Draco. "Oh, Sorry didn't see you" Draco hadn't even looked up to see who it was he bumped into.

"That's okay Draco, here let me help you with those." Ron started to help gather the books that had spilled out of Draco's book bag, giving Draco his most charming smile

"No thank you," Draco said snatching his books from Ron's grasp, clearly unimpressed. "I don't need yours or anyone else's help" He shoved the last of his books into his bag and started to stalk away.

Ron recovered himself from shock, seeing as he wasn't used to people being rude after they had seen his dazzling smile, and started after him. "Wait, Draco, I was told to fill you in on tonight's meeting" Ron lied, running to catch up to the Slytherin Prefect.

"Make it quick Weasley I'm in a hurry" Draco was recovering some of his usual drawl but still looking thoroughly shaken.

"You look upset about something, is there something wrong?" Ron put on his best concerned face and grabbed Draco's arm to turn the blonde towards him.

"None of your business Weasley just get on with whatever you've got to say." Draco was trying desperately to recover his usual demeanor.

Ron saw right through it, something had obviously spooked him, but he wasn't about to push the issue. Draco wasn't about to cry pathetically into his arms, thank god, he hated that mushy crap. So pushing the issue would only serve to put Draco on the defensive.

"Alright, whatever you say" Ron proceeded to inform Draco about he finer points of the night's Prefect meeting. He threw in a few snide remarks about Hermione and house elves and actually got a laugh out of Draco.

When they reached the Slytherin common room they said goodbye. Ron deliberately touched Draco's arm so that the Slytherin would look at him as he walked away giving Draco the perfect chance to check out his best _asset._


	5. A Prefect's Privilege

A/N: Not very long but in my opinion very funny and lusty so enjoy and be sure to read my other, increasingly popular peice, 'End it All'. Lots of love and thanks for the reviews.

Harry snuck ever so quietly up on Ron, tiptoeing through the plush shag carpeting of the Prefects private room. A loud grunting snore rattled in Harry's ears and he rolled his eyes wondering why he bothered tiptoeing at all. Inches away from the bed Harry leapt on the bed landing heavily next to Ron sending him flying into the air. Ron toppled off the bed with a loud 'Umph' sound. Harry rolled over in bed with hysterical laughter.

Ron's infuriated hazel eyes peeked up over the horizon of the edge of the bed at his obnoxious friend and bedmate. A low, animal growl escaped his lips and he pounced cat like on top of Harry's chest, thoroughly pinning him to the bed. It was at this point that Ron became aware of just how naked he was, not usually sleeping in the buff but making an exception the night before because of the humid summer heat. Ron's gorgeously toned, pale and freckled body loomed menacingly over his lovers'.

"Glad to see you're awake then," Harry said, trying and failing to repress his laughter. "Had a good sleep?" Harry enquired as though they were meeting over breakfast. Harry's emerald eyes sparkled with laughter.

"As a matter of fact no! I was rudely awakened by someone with a death wish!" To illustrate his point Ron placed one hand firmly around Harry's neck. But this left Harry's right hand free to wander.

Harry, seeing Ron's displeasure at being so rudely awakened, used his free hand to try and win his freedom. Although he could've easily pushed the gorgeous redhead off of him Harry instead chose a more pleasurable way to convince his captor not to kill him. Harry traced one finger up the exposed flesh of Ron's thigh, teasingly avoiding his groin, and back down the other thigh. This made Ron let out a small breathy moan and loosened his grip on Harry's neck. Harry made to do the same thing again but found that this time he was blocked by the already bulging erection of his lover. Harry placed one firm hand around Ron's penis and began to stroke in a firm but steady rhythm.

Ron leaned back, resting on Harry's mid-thighs, releasing Harry entirely letting his hands roam freely over Harry's body. Harry sat up, using every singly muscle in his tightly muscled abs, and pulled Ron into the most heart stopping, knee weakening, pulse racing kiss of his life. Ron began to rock impatiently against Harry's body. In a delirium of passion Ron's weeping penis found Harry's belly button and tried to enter it.

It tickled Harry and made him laugh at his lover's passionate impatience. Harry pushed Ron off of him and climbed on top of him. Reaching over to the nightstand Harry quickly found a bottle of lube and in no time at all Ron was writhing in exquisite pleasure as Harry rocked up and down on his throbbing length.

They quickly built up an insatiable rhythm that had them coming in waves of orgasm. Harry shot his seed all over Ron's chest as Ron filled his bottom. Both lay on their backs panting when it was done, trying to catch their breath.

Ron was the first to speak, " So was there something in particular you wanted this morning, or did you just stop by for a quickie?" Ron enquired looking over at his flushed mate.

Harry looked back at him entranced with how Ron's thick luscious bottom lip moved when he talked. Harry leaned over and sucked that lip into his mouth savoring the taste and feel of it. Finally pulling back, letting the lip slide between his teeth, Harry responded to the question, "Nothing really just wondering what you had planned for the day? I mean I know I'm going to be spending another dreary detention locked up alone with dear Draco, " Harry was mockingly trying to sound as though he was thoroughly inconvenienced, "I was just wondering how you were going to be spending the evening" Harry made the hand motion of the 'ménage a un'.

"Ha,ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh!" Ron rolled over on top of Harry, pressing their chests together, letting Harry's cool seed rub between them, making Harry groan in helpless disgust. "I'll have you know I've already got plans, secret plans," Ron added for good measure, "That don't involve being alone at all. In fact I'll be in quite refined company indeed."

"You're bluffing." Harry said simply, "Draco can't have plans with you when he'll be holed up all night in detention with me" Harry looked utterly unimpressed by his friends' blatant attempt to lie.

"Harry, you should know better by now. I never bluff." With that Ron climbed off Harry, threw on his house coat, and headed off towards the prefect bathroom, "I'm going to take a nice long bath in the prefects bathroom, I'd invite you along but what if dear Draco were to show up, how would that look." Ron winked and let out a small suggestive laugh as he left Harry alone on the bed, covered in his own seed.


	6. Working at the Carwash

Although Ron was bluffing when he hinted at having arranged a rendezvous with Draco in the Prefect's bathroom, that did not stop him from enjoying the look on Harry's face as he watched helpless to stop it. Ron delighted that he had come up with such a plausible lie on the spot. Ron smiled mischievously to himself unknowingly causing several passing Hufflepuffs to go weak in the knees.

Ron brushed back his violently red, shoulder length wavy locks into a loose ponytail at the back of his head. Entering the Prefect's bathroom he looked around to see if anyone else would be sharing his bath with him. No other Prefects seemed to be awake at this ungodly hour of the morning. I mean for god's sakes, Ron thought to himself, the sun hasn't yet fully risen. On most days Ron wasn't even aware there existed a six-thirty in the morning.

Ron turned on the taps in the giant swimming pool like bath, mixing a strawberry perfume with a vaguely transparent layer of bubbles. Ron loved being told he smelt like strawberries, he felt it suited him with his vibrant red hair and juicy sweet flesh. As soon as the tub was full Ron slipped off his robe with an elegant shrug of his shoulders and hung it one of the hooks near the door. Walking the few short steps over to the pool naked Ron couldn't help but admire his firmly toned body in the mirrors he passed.

Poking his toe into the water to test the temperature Ron slid into the pool and sat down on one of the seats around the edge preparing for a long luxurious soak. Feeling that it was entirely too quiet in the cavernous bathroom Ron started to sing his favorite rock song under his breath. Coming to the chorus Ron was in full on rock star mode, complete with air guitar and crude vocals. "Open up my eager eyes, cause I'm Mr. Bright side"

"Yes, you certainly are." Draco's usual drawl startled Ron making him slip and fall beneath the surface of the pool.

Regaining his footing Ron's head reappeared soaking wet with his ruby locks hanging down in his face, his ponytail having fallen out. "I didn't know anyone else was in here" Ron dipped his head beneath the water in an attempt to slick his hair back and out of his face. Ron's face was burning a magnificent shade of red when he locked eyes with Draco.

"Nice little show you put on there, Weasley, really spectacular!" Draco chuckled to himself. Draco who had already changed into a cotton white towel, wrapped around his hips, started placing his belongings into one of the lockers beside the bench.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be up so early on a Saturday morning. Truth be told I didn't plan on being up this early, but I made the unfortunate mistake of leaving my door unlocked and an unwelcome intruder felt it necessary to wake me at this ungodly hour" Ron said conversationally.

"I didn't ask for your life story, Weasley." Draco said with his usual sneer. Draco approached the pool with. With a quirked eyebrow and an expectant look he stared at Ron.

Ron gazed back at him for a moment before realizing, "Oh, sorry, would you like to join me?" Ron was so surprised that Draco would wait for an invitation, but then he was raised in high society with manners and etiquette and all that other rubbish.

"Well, seeing as there is no other pool to soak in, this will have to do." Draco looked haughty and thoroughly putout. Glancing out the window at the filtered rays of sunlight Draco removed his towel and placed it on the bench beside him. Without further ado Draco dived into the pool, his blonde hair trailing magnificently behind him under the water.

Ron was able to catch a brief glimpse of luscious naked Draco before the boy disappeared beneath the bubbly surface. Ron watched as Draco emerged on the opposite side of the pool, "So why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?" Ron enquired disinterestedly.

"Must we make conversation Weasley?" Draco said whilst inspecting his manicured nails, he raised his eyes to look in Ron's direction. "Alright, if you must know I tutor Potion's retards in the mornings on Saturday." Draco grabbed one of the loofa sponges that lay in a basket near the edge of the pool and began scrubbing his body.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Draco looked at him disdainfully, "You look surprised. I am professor Snape's best student you know?"

"It just seems out of character, you helping others" Ron walked over to where Draco was and grabbed a second sponge out of the basket and began washing his body. Ron moved the soapy wet sponge about his chest as sensually as he could without looking like a porn movie reject. The strawberry scent of the bubbles pervaded the room making Ron a little lightheaded.

Draco, who'd not been able to enjoy the show Ron had put on, continued to struggle with the sponge trying to wash his own back.

Ron stopped behaving like an extra from a bad adult filmlong enough to notice Draco struggling with his sponge. "Here let me help you with that" Ron dipped his sponge back in the hot soapy water and positioned himself behind Draco.

Draco moved away from him, "No thanks, I don't need your help." But Draco continued to struggle with the sponge.

"Don't be a baby, just let me do your back." Ron said as he crawled behind Draco again. Ron dipped his sponge back in the water and let the soapy bubbles cascade down Draco's alabaster skin. Ron began to gently scrub Draco's shoulder blades, rewetting his sponge every now and then in order to keep it warm and soapy. Moving down to Draco's middle back, also known as the bloody impossible to reach zone, Ron heard a soft moan escape from Draco's mouth. Pressing his advantage Ron sent another wave of warm water down Draco's back and moved to the far more sensitive lower area. Ron had to fight the impulse to 'slip' and feel-up Draco's ass. Ron leaned in as he was washing Draco's back and let a deep breath caress Draco's ears before saying in a low voice, "See now that wasn't so bad, now was it"

All the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood on end and he was embarrassed to find himself half-hard from the experience. Knowing full well that he could not leave the pool without Ron noticing his condition, Draco's mind frantically searched for a way out but was saved having to come up with an escape when Ron spoke.

"My turn" Ron said simply, turning his back towards Draco

"What?" Draco seemed flustered and out of sorts.

"I wash your back you wash mine. That's the way these things go." Ron replied

Draco seeing no other way to escape the situation, and praying that his condition might change int he time it took him to wash Ron's back, decided to go along with it. "Oh. Alright then."

Draco began to wash Ron's back in exactly the same manner as was done to him moments before. Making nice, neat, circles Draco couldn't help but notice what fine skin Ron had, and the way some of Ron's freckly formations reminded him of his favorite constellations. Chuckling to himself Draco wished he had a marker to play connect the dots with.

"What are you laughing about" Ron enquired

"Nothing, it's just I think I see Ursa Major here between your shoulder blades." Draco let out a small laugh.

"Are you making fun of my freckles?" Ron said in a mock hurt voice.

"No" Draco faked serious, "Not at all, they're quite cute, and look there's Ursa Minor"

Ron's skin flushed bright red, "They are not cute! That's it, you're going down Malfoy!" With that Ron turned around and pounced on Draco pushing him under the water.

Draco fought back and within minutes they were having a full-blown water fight. Each laughed loudly when the other lost his footing or got a mouth full of suds. After fifteen minutes of relentless splashing and wrestling there was more water on the deck of the pool draining into the grates than there was in the pool. Standing three feet apart with barely enough water to conceal their nakedness Ron and Draco looked at each other like gunfighters in an old western movie.

Locking eyes something about the situation tickled Draco's funny bone and in moments they were both doubled up in laughter. Hugging the edge of the pool and struggling for breath Ron gasped out, "Truce?"

Draco gave him an appraising look, reconsidering everything he had once thought about the boy, "Yeah, alright. For now, but be warned Weasley if I catch you in the tub again, it will be war." Draco smiled and got out of the pool.


	7. The Smell of Fear and Strawberries

Harry walked into the detention room that day and found the faint smell of strawberries in the air. Thinking for the briefest moment that Ron had somehow managed to land himself in detention with him and Draco Harry glanced around the room. However, instead of looking eyes with his strawberry lover Harry's gaze fell on Draco sitting in his usual seat doing schoolwork. Harry stared at him a moment completely unaware that someone else was looking at him

"You may be seated Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice informed him. "Let the detention begin, you may not leave until I return and I'll be taking both your wands. Mr. Malfoy I trust there will be no urgent bowel movements to take you racing away from detention this evening?" McGonagall asked expectantly.

Draco flushed brilliantly, "No, professor." Draco muttered miserably.

McGonagall accioed their wands with a flick of her own and closed the door with a resonant bang.

Draco was furious, "You told her I had some kind of bowel disorder!"

Harry looked up quite pleased with himself, "I do believe the exact words I used were 'explosive diarrhea,' " Harry laughed at Draco's purpling face.

"Your exact wording is hardly the issue here Potter" Draco spat enraged. "How dare you embarrass me like that, if I had my wand I would curse you into a thousand pieces" Draco huffed.

"Such ingratitude! And here I was trying to save you added punishments for skipping out on detention and this is the thanks I get!" Harry feigned offense. "Why next time I should rather leave you in a bind and see how well you fair then."

"I'd rather you had, I don't need your help Potter!" Draco said, hoping, no doubt, to end the conversation there and continue on with his schoolwork. "Now if you don't mind I've rather a lot of schoolwork to be getting on with at the moment so leave me be"

"You see I thought we'd hit that little snag," Harry paused looking at Draco's souring face

"Snag? There is no snag! You will, kindly, shut your trap and let me finish this essay" Draco sneered at him and returned to his studies.

"Yes well I do see a snag. You see professor McGonagall has informed us that we must become friends in order to escape this confinement, and as much as I do enjoy your company I have better things to do on a Saturday night than to hang about in a musty old classroom." Harry said getting up from his chair and moving over towards Draco.

Draco, not being as stupid as Harry would've liked, was immediately on the defensive, having learned something from his last encounter with Harry. Draco got up from his chair and edged around the desk, countering every approaching step Harry took with a retreating one. Draco's eyes darted towards the door, "Not more of this friends nonsense." His eyes darted once more towards the door and then changed tact slightly, "You know what, thanks for the kind offer but I have quite enough '_friends_' to be getting on with at the moment, perhaps later in the year if something opens up." Draco was edging nearer the door and running out of room between Harry and the wall behind him. "I'll let you know if I have an opening" with that Draco made a mad dash towards the door.

Harry caught the look of fear in Draco's eyes from the very mention of being friends from him. Really, Harry thought, the boy could do with more friends like him he looks as if he hasn't been properly shagged in months, years even. Harry was on the hunt carefully calculating each step closing in on his prey. Harry saw Draco's eyes dart one too many times towards the exit and knew the other boy was about to make a run for it. Just as Draco dashed forwards Harry lunged at him knocking them both off balance.

Barely missing clipping Draco's head off the chalkboard ledge Harry and Draco fell to the ground landing nowhere near the exit. Harry of course landed on top of the poor winded Draco who struggled to catch his breath. In no hurry to remove himself from such a firmly toned and deliciously soft body Harry leant forward to whisper something embarrassingly intimate in Draco's ear. The only problem was that Draco smelt so strongly of that special mixture of strawberries and something else that Harry associated so closely with Ron that Harry completely lost his train of thoughts.

Ron had gotten to him first, Harry thought, it was the only way to explain the unique scent on the other boy's body. Harry scowled into the silken blonde hair his face was embedded in, all he needed now was confirmation from Draco, and to that point Harry whispered in Draco's ear "My, my don't we smell nice today, tell me Draco been picking strawberries lately?"

Draco, having had enough of the suffocating weight of Harry, and not wanting to answer the assumptions of Harry's question pushed the other boy off of him with a huff. "Merlin, Potter, you weigh a ton, perhaps you'd best think of starting a diet." Draco said, not because the boy was in any way fat, but because he knew it would eat at his vanity.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry pouted

"Back to Malfoy then, are we? Shame, I was just getting used to you calling me Draco" Draco said in a sarcastic mocking voice.

Harry looked up to see the blonde haughtily shaking back his hair, a slight frown on his lips. Harry decided to seize his opportunity in case Ron had been bluffing, "Well, you know there are other things I could call you." Harry said, raising eyebrows at Draco. Crawling on all fours to where Draco lay propped up on his elbows Harry started listing pet names "Let's see there's sweetie, sugar, blondie bear, sunshine, which do you prefer?" Harry said leaning over Draco slightly

"E, none of the above!" Draco said repulsed, trying to squirm away from Harry.

"Come now, everyone must have a nickname. Let's find yours, shall we?" Harry placed a firm hand on the opposite side of Draco keeping him in place.

"Everyone? What's yours then?" Draco sneered, "The-boy-who-lived? Gryffindor's golden boy? Dumbledore's pet? You know I've been meaning to ask you, how is the old crone in bed? Does he still have stamina, can he even get it up?" Draco laughed meanly at his own perverted humor.

Harry frowned at him then answered back, "Actually no, come to think of it I don't like any of those pet names. I rather think we should come up with something get rid of those awful names. But first to the task of naming you?" Harry said hoping that the idea of coming up with pet names would entice the other boy.

It did not, Draco growled at him.

This, unfortunately, gave Harry the perfect idea for a pet name for Draco, "Eureka, I've got it! I'll call you snuffle-luff-o-gus!" Harry proclaimed.

Draco lunged at him wrestling him into submission, this was remarkably easy given that Harry had collapsed into a state of hysterics at his own joke. Draco pinned Harry's arms to his sides and looked down on him menacingly, "You will under no terms call me snuffle-luff-o-gus!"

Harry took several minutes to calm down enough to answer back, "Fine, I was only joking. Actually I was thinking maybe Dragon. It's fierce, untouchable, unbreakable, everything you embody." Harry said trying not to sound too flattering so as not to let on that he was manipulating the boy.

"You know, you might just have something there, Potter." Draco smiled smugly to himself. "You know I rather like it. I'll spread it around the next Quidditch match and they can chant it from the stadium when I whip you"

"Well, before you enter fantasy land, Dragon, perhaps you might address the issue of my nickname?" Harry said expectantly. "And no more of this the-boy-who- 'insert comment here' nonsense. It has to be original and fitting."

"Hmmm, let me think a moment. I know! Harry the fairy! It's perfect cause you're such fucking fairy!" Draco started chanting Harry the fairy over and over in euphoria at finding the perfect nickname.

Harry had had enough of being taunted and decided to end it by shutting Draco's mouth with a kiss, using all his stomach muscles to sit up and lock lips while Draco still had his hands pinned to the floor. For the second time in two detentions Harry had forced himself on an un-expecting Draco. This time however, perhaps because he was caught entirely off guard, Draco responded to Harry's kiss. Harry parted his lips and darted his tongue out to taste the forbidden fruit of Draco's lush lips. Draco responded by opening his own mouth to Harry's and meeting Harry's tongue for one electrifying moment before deepening the kiss.

Draco found himself leaning forwards in order to better access the sweet depths of Harry's mouth. Releasing Harry's hands Draco ran his fingers through Harry's long, messy, raven tresses. Tracing the other hands ringer nails down the sensitive skin of Harry's neckline. Draco wondered where Harry had learnt to kiss so expertly.

Harry congratulated himself on an excellent maneuver. This might be easier than he had previously thought. Harry, feeling that he had already one and had best claim his prize, allowed his hands to roam under Draco's robes feeling the delicate flesh and traveling further down to where the first wisps of hair appeared.

This started Draco out of his euphoria of kissing and made him pull back. Draco flushed the deepest shade of purple and climbed off of Harry. Draco backed right into the desk he had been studying at while Harry climbed to his feet licking the taste of Draco off his lips.

The door creaked and opened and McGonagall, appeared in the doorway, laden up to her eyeballs with books. "Potter, Malfoy, help me with these books." Her voice was somewhat muffled by several volumes of wizarding encyclopedia.

Harry and Draco did as they were told and in return they were given their wands back and dismissed from detention that night. As they both left the classroom Draco called back to Harry one word, "Raven".

Draco returned to his dormitory feeling confident and superior. Harry returned to his dormitory with a smug smile on his face knowing that Draco was putty in his hands.


	8. Quite Invigorating

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. I just wanted to make sure people were reading it because I got so few responses. Your reviews are very much appreciated.

Yawning loudly outside Harry's bedroom door Ron felt it was entirely worth being up before noon on a weekend to get back at Harry. He magicked the door unlocked and slowly twisted the door handle open. Peering inside the room Ron saw Harry bundled up under the blankets. Ron took tiny quiet steps across the hardwood floor of Harry's room towards the bed. Standing over top of Harry's sleeping form Ron threw himself on top of Harry.

The only problem was Harry was not under the blankets, instead, rather, he was creeping up behind Ron. So when Ron jumped onto the bed and felt the pillows that had been Harry cave beneath him Harry was standing behind him. Looking around Ron's face came into contact with a very large pillow that was swung at him by Harry. Ron toppled off the bed.

Ron let out a cry of frustration and grabbed one of the heavy down pillows off the bed and charged Harry. "Bloody Hell! How early do you get up in the morning?" Ron cried out in frustration as he aimed a blow at Harry's head.

Harry ducked out of the way hit Ron hard in the ass with the pillow, "Don't get mad at me, I'm a morning person. You really ought to try rising before noon more often, it's quite invigorating" Harry proclaimed with a broad smile on his face.

Ron landed a blow across Harry's arrogant face and burst out laughing, "Invigorating, surely you jest for how can cutting one's sleep short by several hours instill any kind of vigor in a person?" Ron countered, jumping out of the way of another well-aimed blow and climbing up onto the bed.

"I guess I just have more stamina than you do" Harry shrugged and lunged forward swinging his pillow wildly in Ron's direction.

"Is that so?" Ron grabbed Harry's pillow and pulled him off balance onto the bed. Wasting no time Ron jumped on top of Harry and placed a pillow over his face. "Who's got more stamina? I daresay I cannot here you. I repeat, who has more stamina?" Ron leaned in towards the pillow and heard a muffled reply that could have meant anything. "That's right, I do" Ron lifted the pillow to see a very flushed looking Harry gasping for air.

When Harry finally had enough air to speak he replied sarcastically, "You are just jealous 'cause I've made more headway with Draco than you have" Harry stuck out his tongue.

Ron, never one to waste any opportunity, seized Harry's tongue with his own and tried admirably to devour Harry's mouth.

Harry turned his head away gasping, "Would you quit that? Quit trying to suffocate me. Bloody psycho!" Harry started laughing at Ron.

"Sorry but I thought you were offering, my mistake I'm sure" Ron retorted equally as sarcastic. "So you say you've made headway with Draco? No wait, don't answer, let me see if I can tell for myself." Ron lowered himself over Harry sniffing Harry's hair, tasting his neck, nibbling across his flesh down towards his bellybutton. Ron undid the drawstring on Harry's pajama bottoms and buried his face in Harry's crotch. Licking his way up the underside of Harry's shaft and circling the sensitive head with his tongue Ron tasted Harry.

Springing up from Harry unexpectedly Ron announced, "You lie, I can taste no one on you but me." Ron climbed off of Harry having fully teased the boy into a state of passion.

"Well no, nothing you'd be able to taste on me, but we have progressed, second base approaching third at least." Harry stated defensively. Harry sat up on the bed looking at his lover, "Are you really going to leave me like this?" Harry enquired pouting.

"Well why don't you have Draco finish up for you" Ron replied with a feint hint of jealousy in his voice.

Harry caught on to what was going on and decided to change tact, "Well you know I do not think you did too badly yesterday either. In fact I do recall a certain smell of strawberries that could only have meant you and him engaged in something very intimate" Harry pulled Ron back onto the bed pushing him down and sucking on his chest. "So tell me, my strawberry lover, what did you and Draco do yesterday?"

"Well let's just say when I do win the bet there will be no surprises because I've seen everything." Ron said enticingly. "We took a nice long bubble bath together, I washed his back he obliged. "Ron paused with a calculating grin on his face then continued in a mock sensitive voice, "But then he had to go and make fun of my freckles. I was so distraught that I accidentally tried to drown him in the water. And from there things took a turn for the worse" Ron was relishing teasing Harry with the story, quite certain that Harry had made no such progress. "Needless to say we ended up with more water outside the pool than in, which I might add, afforded me a very handsome view of the subject in question."

By this time in the story Harry had already undone the drawstring on Ron's pants and slipped his pajama bottoms off. Using lubricant, which was never far from reach, Harry positioned himself outside Ron's entrance. "Now tell, me in exquisite detail what our dearly hunted looked like, naked dripping wet, covered in soap?" Harry asked as he wriggled his way a few inches in.

Ron let out a low moan, "Beautiful alabaster skin from head to toe that made silk seem like burlap. His blonde hair drenched, hanging about his face, in his eyes, tickling his pouty lips. Tiny pink nipples stand out on a perfectly muscled chest leading down to a nicely toned abdomen." Ron stopped his description for a moment to revel in what Harry was doing to him. Thrusting his length into Ron's tight little ass, firmly stroking his penis, pinching his nipples lightly. Gasping for breath Ron continued, "His…blonde hair…trailed down…from his bellybutton…to meet his penis. Oh! Don't stop!" Ron exclaimed

"How big was it" Harry grunted as he neared climax.

Ron stopped panting for a moment to consider, "Bigger than most but smaller than some." Ron finished somewhat anticlimactically. "Oh wait, but you're missing the best part. He has the best ass I've ever seen, so firm, so white, so hairless, small but tight" Ron climaxed thinking about Draco's ass.

Harry followed suit. Panting he rolled off of Ron and regained his breath. Then Harry remembered, "Wait! The best ass? Are you saying his ass is better than mine? Harry rolled over so he could peer at his own ass over his shoulder. He slapped it trying to make it jiggle, it complied, wiggling slightly for a moment. "What's wrong with my ass?" Harry frowned

Ron smiled at him, "Nothing dear, it just, a little well used, if you know what I mean. Virgin ass is always ten times better, you taught me that." Ron put on his pants and turned to leave but before he could reach the door he was hit around the head with a pillow.

Begin round two…


	9. Caring For Magical Creatures

It was care of magical creatures class first thing in the morning and as per usual Draco was bored to tears by the ridiculous blabbering of their half-breed professor. Draco stood by himself as far back from the rest of the class as he could manage without entering the forbidden forest. Draco, who's ears just caught the most ridiculously stupid thing come out of their professor's mouth, was rolling his eyes for the millionth time that morning when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him into the forest. Draco was almost upon the point of really panicking when the hand released him and he was able to see whom it belonged to.

Harry stood in front of him grinning like someone had stuck a coat hanger in his mouth. "Morning Draco"

"Go to hell. Why the bloody hell did you drag me in here? Never mind, I don't want to know, I'm leaving" Draco's cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment and the struggle for his life when he turned to leave the forest.

"Wait," Harry said grabbing Draco's arm and spinning him around. "Don't you at least want to see what it is, or is care of magical creatures really that fascinating?" Harry started pulling Draco back into the forest in the direction of the lake.

Draco took on last fleeting glance at the castle before the forest walls swallowed it up. He followed Harry into the woods. "It isn't very far in, is it?" Draco enquired in a voice that hinted at fear.

"What's the matter Draco, scared?" Harry whipped around to stare into Draco's eyes, only inches from his own. "You know I'd never leave you in here" Harry's eyes held an instant intensity that made Draco uncomfortable. Harry was acting very strange, one minute joking the next minute dead serious. "Do you trust me?" It was a loaded question.

Draco looked at him uncertainly, "I guess".

"Then come along we haven't got all day." Harry dragged Draco deeper into the woods until they spotted a derelict looking gardening shed. It was rusted from the rain, the roof was sagging in, a tree appeared to be growing through the left side and a sign that read 'Condemned' boarded up the front door. Harry took this all in and smiled like he had found some lost oasis. "Well what do you think?"

Draco gave the building an appraising look like a real-estate agent assessing property value, "I think the Weasley's will be quite happy here" Draco smiled slyly.

Harry was immediately offended, "Not bloody likely, it's mine I found it!"

Draco looked as though he feared for Harry's sanity, "Are you out of your gourd? You found a pile of rubbish?" Draco exclaimed.

"It's not a pile of rubbish, follow me." Harry walked over to the front door and tapped the sign with his wand and said, "Open sesame." The front door unlatched and creaked open, "Are you coming?"

"You must be mad, I'm not going in there. I might just collapse at any moment, I'm far too important," Draco said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"No, you're not." Harry grabbed one of Draco's arms and pulled him inside.

A/N: Too short and hardly worth the effort, right? But I had to post something, people were sending me threatening reviews, but like all good authors I'll take flattery in any form I can get it. Thanks to all who reviewed and boo-erns to all that didn't. I promise the next chapter will be long and steamy. Don't Hate Me. And go read 'Raven's Fly' It's really good I promise.


End file.
